BOXER NOIR Mais non, pas le chien !
by Catirella
Summary: Slip, Boxer, String... AH AH... Et bien, pour en savoir plus. Il va falloir le lire. Bien que le titre vous aidez beaucoup, je trouve... Par contre, j’ai comme dans l’idée que la fin, ne va pas vous plaire... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 18]... YAOI...


Titre : **BOXER NOIR. Mais non, pas le chien !**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 18)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Cat est sadique et elle le prouve ! Pas seulement avec les persos…  
Vous l'aurez bien compris cette fic n'est pas une fic animalière _

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Ecrit le 15 août 2006. _

Je sais que certains vont me haïr mais alors très fort, à la fin de ce texte.  
Niak niak…  
Pas grave de toute façon, c'est moi l'auteur, na.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et frustration, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

Merci à **Lwella** qui en me faisant une reviews sur  
« Cours du soir de Japonais », m'a donné cette idée d'OS.  
Qui devient un peu HOT à la fin !

**_Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella_**

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Attention ! Ici tous le(s) remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail sur divers OS :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**Mon ami fidèle est mort…**

**Ewi : **… Je te remercie pour ta review sur l'OS citer csi-dessus… Merci aussi pour tes compliments à l'égard de mes textes… Je continue pour le moment d'écrire, il n'y a pas de problème… Gros Bisous, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**BOXER NOIR. Mais non, pas le chien !**

**

* * *

**

Je me demande ce que porte mon collègue, comme sous-vêtements ?

C'est pas que je les vois non plus tous les jours ses fesses, à cause de la blouse banche que nous portons au labo. Mais je suis déjà arrivé à la même heure que lui… !

**Quoi ?**

Cela m'arrive d'être à l'heure. Et je vous tire la langue… Na !

Revenons au sujet de base…

Les sous-vêtements de mon collège qui est mon supérieur hiérarchique aussi. Et ce qui se trouve sous ledit, sous-vêtement.

À savoir…

**SES FESSES.**

OHHHHHH, ne faites pas les innocents ou innocentes, hein !

Vous aussi vous voudriez bien les voir même plus.

Comme je vous comprends…

**Là.**

Je bave sur mes plaquettes, pour faire mes analystes. C'est pas très stérile tout ça.

**MERDE !**

Il m'a grillé.

OH ! Comme il est beau le globule rouge ! Manque de fer, tiens !

**BOUUUUUUUUUUU.**

Son regard est toujours aussi froid.

Dire que nous travaillons ensemble depuis plus de 3 ans. Et qu'il ne m'a pas décroché un seul mot. A croire qu'il est muet ! Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas, car il parle à la fille toute rose qui travaille aussi au labo. Et aux autres aussi de temps en temps.

Nous sommes 7. 5 garçons, 2 filles et 3 possibilités. Voir plus !

**Ben quoi ?**

Je garde le tout froid aux belles fesses et les 5 autres se démerdent.

Il n'y a pas plus simple comme solution.

Aujourd'hui il a du mettre un string, qui lui irrite la raie des fesses. Car il m'a encore plus fusillé de l'éprouvette.

Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, car dès le premier jour il m'a mis dans le vent, devant les 6 autres. J'ai eu honte ce jour là. Et la miss chouchou rose avec : « OH, on dirait une fille ! Tu es sûr d'avoir le bon sexe ? »

Je lui aurais bien montré moi, que j'avais ce qu'il faut où il faut, si elle n'avait pas l'air d'une barbe à papa et qu'elle n'était pas en plus une fille.

**Pétasse.**

Je l'ai pensé méga fort ce jour là. Et je me suis engueulé, comme tout avec elle, dans les 2 minutes qui suivies mon arrivée au sein du service.

Depuis personne ne me parle. C'est une torture ces 8/10 heures de boulots avec eux, par jour.

Pourquoi je ne démissionne pas ?

**Simple aussi.**

C'est les Laboratoires Winner Industrie, qui ont financé mes études. Donc je suis dans l'obligation de travailler pour eux au moins 7 ans.

Le caca en somme. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas galéré pour trouver du travail. Et j'ai pu 6 mois après avoir commencer de travailler pour la « LWI », louer un petit studio et m'acheter un vrai grand lit. Et le minimum vital pour vivre dans un non meublé qui coûte bien moins cher à la location. Et l'électroménager et les meubles sont à moi. Comme cela, si je déménage un jour, c'est déjà cela à ne pas acheter.

J'ai mis plus de 2 ans pour tout avoir sans prendre un seul crédit et j'en suis fier.

Si je n'avais pas eu ce travail de suite et pas mal payé, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la moitié de ce que j'ai pu m'acheter.

C'est quand même super dur pour moi de travailler et de ne pas pouvoir parler.

Moi qui aime babiller pour me sentir vivant.

**C'est foutu.**

**MAIS…**

J'ai le matage des fesses et la question, qui me fait penser à autre chose, qu'à ma mise en quarantaine. Qui dure depuis presque 3 ans.

**Que porte comme sous-vêtement le médecin et chercheur, Heero Yuy.**

Mister cryogénisation en personne.

Non non, je ne me moque pas de lui.

Il manipule des … Je ne dirais pas quoi. Qui sont en cryogénisation, pour les besoins de ses recherches et tests.

Remarque en même temps, cela lui va comme un gant en latex.

Oh, l'allusion. Moi seul ait compris, mais c'est pas grave.

Plus que 2 heures de boulot et c'est enfin le week-end.

Je vais pouvoir aller m'éclater en boite, ce soir.

Mes potes Quatre et Trowa m'emmènent dans une des plus branchées de Londres.

J'ai peu l'occasion de sortir car la moindre livre m'est précieuse, encore.

C'est déjà gentil que le père de Quatre, ait financé mes études. Et le Quatchou, il n'a pas fini ses études de médecin. Trowa lui oui. Il bosse pour le gouvernement. Section Recherche des virus.

AH. Cette semaine est enfin finie et je sais toujours pas ce que porte le Yuy comme sous-vêtement. Slip, boxer, string ?

Perso, j'ai un faible pour les boxer. Noir de préférence, mais bon. Chacun ses goûts.

Je viens de m'éclater sur la piste comme un dingue depuis deux heures. Je suis mort. J'ai soif, mais j'ai déjà pris ma conso qui est comprise avec l'entrée et c'est trop cher un verre de coca en boite. Je peux m'acheter au moins 6 bouteilles de 1L5 avec le prix du verre.

C'est pas que je suis radin, mais je voudrais m'offrir mon permis moto. J'ai pas celui voiture. Un des deux serait bien.

J'envie les couples ou ceux qui n'ont pas à se soucier des problèmes d'argent. Au moins ils profitent un peu plus que moi de la vie.

**Ba !**

J'ai connu pire.

Les deux bougeoirs arrivent, je vais bientôt tenir la chandelle.

« Duo tu n'as pas soif ? »

« Si Quatre, mais pas les sous et pas la peine de me dire que tu me l'offres, ni toi Trowa. »

« Duo. Nous en avons les moyens. Tu le sais bien. »

« Oui Trowa, mais moi pas de vous en offrir un à tous les deux. »

« Duo. On ne veut pas que tu nous offres un verre en remerciement. »

« Je sais Quatre, mais je suis comme toi. Moi aussi j'aime faire plaisir à mes amis et là je ne peux pas. Mais c'est gentil d'y avoir penser. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Mais Trowa… »

« Viens mon amour. Les slows viennent de commencer. »

Il n'en faut pas plus à Quatchou pour aller se coller sur son amant et mari depuis que la loi est passée pour les mariages gays.

Ils sont mimis comme tout.

Et moi mort de soif.

Cela doit bien faire 20 minutes que je regarde tout le monde danser. Mon coude droit sur ma jambe droite et ma joue droite reposant au creux de la paume de ma main droite.

**Quand !**

Quand un verre de coca apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

Je suis prêt à hurler sur Quatre ou Trowa, quand je bloque net.

C'est sous-vêtements man !

« Alors ! Encore en train de mater les fesses des mecs ? »

**WHOUAAAAAAAAAAA LA HONTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

Merci aux lumières de la boite. Mais il y aurait eu une panne de courant, j'aurais pas dit non.

En plus d'être mort de honte, je ressemble à un globule rouge.

Hélas version poisson.

« Fermer la bouche Maxwell. »

« Heu ! Vous connaissez mon nom ? »

« Baka. Bien sûr. »

« Ah…. C'est pour moi ? »

« Hn. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. Merci.»

Je prends le verre

« Je peux ? »

« Hein ? »

« M'asseoir. »

« Ah, oui. Bien sûr. »

Puis il prend place en face de moi.

Au bout de 10 minutes où seule la musique, meuble la conversation inexistante. Il entame les hostilités.

« Pour quelqu'un qui soûle tout ce qui a le malheur, d'aller ou de se trouver à votre table le midi à la cantine, vous êtes peu bavard ce soir. »

« Je ne savais même pas que vous saviez que j'existais. »

« Vous matez mes fesses Maxwell. Je suis peut-être muet pour vous, mais pas aveugle. »

« Ce n'est pas de chance pour moi. »

Il me sourit. J'aime son mini sourire… Et ses fesses.

Pas encore vu dans le jean bleu foncé, qu'il porte ce soir.

**Crotte !**

« Maxwell ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je vous demandais si vous vouliez danser ? »

Duo et le retour du globule rouge.

« Heuuuu, oui ! »

« Alors allons-y. »

Je suis en train de danser avec belles fesses. J'ose pas poser mes mains sur les siennes de fesses. Par contre il a les siennes sur les miennes.

Il sent bon. Et il est chaud. Moi aussi, dans tous les sens du terme.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment nous sommes arriver dans mon petit studio. Mais nous s'y sommes.

Ma chemise noire a volé en moins de deux. Et son tee-shirt blanc n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

A moi la ceinture, le jean et surtout…

**La surprise dans la pochette.**

Slip, Boxer ou String ?

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**JE SUIS AU PARADIS DU BOXER DIM… NOIR EN PLUS… MERCI PETIT JÉSUS.**

Ohhhhh, qu'il est beau en boxer noir. Putain je bave déjà et j'ai pas encore touché à mon cadeau et quand je vais le déballer…

Je vais perdre des neurones à coup sûr !

M'en fous.

C'est pas cher payé pour aller au Nirvana du sexe. Faut juste qu'il assure le Heero.

« Boxer noir Duo. Hummmmmm, j'adore. Mais sans c'est encore mieux. »

Je lui fais un sourire malicieux en coin.

« Vicieux ? »

« Oui et possessif. »

Il prend d'ailleurs les lèvres une nouvelle fois en possessivité et j'adore lui appartenir car il embrasse comme un Dieu. Faites que le reste soit à l'identique.

« Hummmmmmmmmm. »

Il vient de libérer mes cheveux de leur prison de soie noire.

« Mon ruban ? »

« Posé sur ta table basse. »

« Hummmmmmmmmmmm… Oh Heeroooooooo… »

« Oui »

« Enlève ton boxer steuplaît.. »

« Hn. »

« **Grrrrrrrr…** »

« On se calme le félin. Sinon je sors le fouet. »

Houla ! C'est qu'il va encore plus m'exciter le pervers.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer la perspective Duo. »

« Hummmmm, oui. Mais pas ce soir. »

« D'accord. De toute façon il est resté chez moi. »

J'ouvre un œil. Oh, le boxer a disparu. Hop une main où il faut car le calibre de la surprise me va à ravir. C'est comme le gros Kinker au chocolat. La surprise est géante.

« Tu en as vraiment un ? »

« Hn. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui. Mais un petit. Un fouet de cochet. »

« Que fais-tu avec ça ? »

Heero délaisse mon cou et pose son front sur le mien. Ses yeux sont magnifiques et son regard machiavélique.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Duo. Maintenant plus de questions. »

Oh, j'ai pas pu en poser d'autres !

Il m'en a empêché en me procurant un tel plaisir, que j'ai fait que gémir et crier de jouissance durant les 90 minutes qui ont suivit. Et après je me suis endormi comme une masse.

J'ai pas aimé mon réveil pas contre.

**Il n'était plus là. **

Je me demande si j'ai rêvé ?

**Ben oui.**

Un mec qui vous ignore durant presque trois ans et excusez-moi du peu. Vous baisez comme un dingue cela équivaut à un fantasme.

**Fait chier.**

J'y ai cru dur comme fer.

Bon aller une douche.

**WHOUAAAAA, la vache !**

J'ai pas du rêver ni fantasmer tout compte fait.

J'ai l'anus en chou-fleur.

Cela veut dire que Mister Boxer noir a un fouet de cochet ?

Je souris sadiquement et frisonne de partout.

« Hâte de l'essayer ce fouet. Pourvu qu'il m'attache les poignets en l'air et les cheveux dénattés… Putain. Faites surtout que je n'est ni rêvé, ni fantasmé le coup du fouet. Car ça… J'en rêve depuis ma première branlette. Solo et ses magazines SM aussi… »

Je pars à rire.

Si sœur Hélène était tombée dessus elle aurait fait une attaque.

Bon. Une douche et j'espère que lundi il ne va pas faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Car moi. Je l'ai dans la peau, **Yuy**.

Et je l'imagine déjà en boxer noir, le fouet en main. Et moi attendant que le coup tombe.

Sur mes fesses de préférence, mais je ne vais pas faire le difficile non plus.

En pensant à cette image j'ai un sourire des plus idiots.

Aller.

**La douche. **

_**Partie 1 Finie.  
La suite mardi prochain…XVIII **_

C'est pas la peine de râler, c'est comme ça.  
On choisit pas toujours dans la vie.  
Donc vous non plus. Et la suite n'en sera que meilleure.  
Je vous laisse imaginer la partie 2.  
**_Hé hé hé…_**

Chalut et Misou.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

(1) : hyou → critique / commentaire / remarque

♣ … ♣

**Une petite Review ou Hyou **(1)** ! … **↓↓↓


End file.
